


Nichole Finally gets a Date

by Myfantasyocs



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern AU, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Nichole's family is always trying to set up her up on a date.  To avoid her parents suitors she lies to her family about her seeing someone. Now her twin is coming to visit her and she needs a boyfriend.





	Nichole Finally gets a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I edit I completly rewrote it. I did this like five times. So this is unedited because not again.
> 
> I did not give permission for my works to be on the Fanfic pocket library

When he opened the door he didn't expect Nikki to be standing at the door. He hasn't known Nikki long, and he had no idea why she would come to visit him. She hadn't notice that he has opened the door yet. She was looking down at the box of muffins she brought, and her fingers were figiting with the plastic corners of the box. He knows everyone in their friend group knows about his crush. How could they not. Cass forced him to go to all the outings and wasn't always sucessful but as soon as Nikki join the freind group, that changed. He just hopes Nikki doesn't find out about his feelings. Nichole looked up looking startled to see him there. "Oh. Hey. I got you muffins."

"I see that."

"Can I come in I want to talk to you alone, was why I came."

"Alone. I mean of course." Cullen stepped aside and let Nikki into his small apartment. She knows. She has too. It would be the only reason she would want to see him alone."

"I need your help. It's kind of embarrassing." Nikki stated obviously avoiding looking at Cullen.

Cullen tried not to look relieve. He walked over to and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong. "

Nikki looked at him, tears we're starting to fall from your eyes. " My family, is really invested in my love life. They kept setting me up on blind dates. And all of them were stuck up jack asses. So I lied to them. And my twin is coming to visit."

Cullen had a feeling what the lie was. "You told them you have a boyfriend."

"Yes, so I was wondering when my sister comes, if I could imply, your my boyfriend."

Cullen's heart felt like it would burst from his chest. This is a bad idea. If he has to pretend her boyfriend. There's no way he could hide his crush. But he can't not help her. But knowing her she did not think this plan through. " I doubt it will be that simple."

"I know but I don't know what to do. My parents already think I'm pathetic and I can't prove them right."

"Your not pathetic for being single."

"I KNOW THAT!" Nichole snapped. "But my parents don't see it that way. All I'm good for is continuing the Trevelyan bloodline."

Nichole was in tears. Sobbing. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed the back of Nichole's head as she continued to cry. "I don't think your parents are worth the effort but I'll be your boyfriend.


End file.
